dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 24 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 24 is titled "Clash! Freeza vs. Son Gokou! This is the Fruit of My Training!". Summary Gokou and Freeza are in their fighting stances. Freeza decides to land and he suddenly powers down. they both simultaneously walk towards each other so they both could deliver blows and begin a power struggle. At the same time, Goten and Trunks are flying to the Castle of God to see Dende. Jaco asks Bulma to remind himself if Gokou is the individual that defeated Freeza so the question was confirmed to be true by Bulma. He then points over to Vegeta who he is told that he is the prince of Saiyans. Jaco is scared to be there at the moment but stays because it is his mission to protect Earth. Bulma then examines Jaco to see that he looks like Freeza, the others agree to this. Goten and Trunks are disappointed that they could not see the battle but Trunks has an idea to travel to Dende's quickly and get back. On the Castle of God, Dende and Mr. Popo are watching over Piccolo and Dende wants Gokou and Vegeta to avenge Piccolo. The power struggle eventually explodes. Freeza is glad that he made an effort to train and see a different light. However, he is disgusted by Gokou: his face, voice, and everything else about him. Gokou wants Freeza to stop talking so they could continue fighting. Freeza agrees then he throws a Kikouha in Klilyn's direction. Gokou invades this attack, but Freeza rushes him and lands several punches. Gokou and Freeza are moving at intense speeds that even Gohan and Klilyn can't keep up. Bulma is surprised that Jaco cold keep up with their battle. Freeza fires a Kikouha at Bulma, but Freeza attacks Gokou, sending him to the ground, so he would not save her. Vegeta intervenes to save his wife. Gokou and Freeza both ram each other with their heads. While Gokou is trying to get away, Freeza grabs his leg, but Gokou grabs his tail. Gokou warns him about attacking the others because he is fighting him. Freeza says that playing dirty is part of vengeance and he does whatever he pleases. Freeza mentions the Nameccian Dragon Balls and how Gokou was looking to revive Piccolo later after he had been defeated. Freeza claims that as long as he's alive, the Earth and the Nameccian Dragon Balls will be destroyed. They then clash Kikouha at each other to separate. Freeza and Gokou continue their match. As Gokou and Freeza are throwing Kikouhas at one another, Jaco's ship has caught on fire and his picture of him and his girlfriend has gotten burned. Before Gokou and Freeza could fight more, Vegeta comes behind Gokou to kick him because he is mad that they are not using their full power. As Vegeta and Gokou are attacking each other Freeza thinks that he is returning to be his loyal subject. Tenshinhan believes that Vegeta is siding with Freeza because he has returned more power. However, everyone else disagrees and Tenshinhan hopes that they are right. Freeza breaks up their fight to ask Vegeta if he is becoming part of his army again. Vegeta congratulates Freeza for being resurrected and begins clapping. Freeza gets furious and demands Vegeta to stop. Vegeta responds with a comment of Freeza not being existent any longer. Freeza wants to get his revenge on Gokou so he wants Vegeta to wait a little longer. He also states that he will kill Vegeta too, but Vegeta says otherwise. Gokou and Freeza decide to reveal their true power to each other. Freeza lets Gokou go first but Gokou does not want Freeza to lose hope but he still goes first. Gokou begins to concentrate his power when Freeza powers up a Kikouha to attack him. Gokou demands Freeza to not and so he does not. Gokou unleashes his new power, Super Saiyan Blue. Klilyn and the others begin to say that Gokou's energy is unable to sense and that he has reached a level beyond Super Saiyan God. They also comment on his appearance. On the North Kaioh's planet, Kaioh-sama notes that Gokou has become a Super Saiyan God without the help of other Saiyans. He then begins to wonder what sort of training he has been doing on Beerus's planet. Back on Earth, Freeza is not impressed by Gokou's transformation. Gokou says he is pretty impressed himself and that Freeza should not act tough. Freeza wonders if he just went Super Saiyan, but Gokou says that he is a Super Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God. Freeza claims that to be a tongue twister. Gokou welcomes Freeza his turn to show his power. Characters in Order of Appearance Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Golden Freeza Arc Episodes